Super Smash High: The Cursed One
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: A Reedit of my previous story Super Smash High. Summary: Princess Peach is new to Smash Sigh and is hiding a dangerous life threatening secret from the entire school. Her secret can destroy the whole universe if the wrong person finds out.. ON HOLD NOT DISCONTINUED :3
1. Prologue

Hey guess what? I had decided To reedit the whole Super smash high and make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Prologue

This horrid war has been going on for ages. Who started this war, well who do you think did? Tabuu. He began this useless war by unleashing the shadow bugs all over the brawl universe. He was the one who caused fighters to come from every where. Tabuu, the ruler of all subspace, _was_ going to capture and rule the entire brawl universe and no one would stop him or so he thinks.

Tabuu's P.O.V.

I, the ruler of all subspace, started this pointless war just so I can take over what is rightfully mine. I unleashed the shadow bugs and took control of some of the brawl world as a sign of what is to come. I was the one who caused fighters gathered from near to far to try to stop me. I became amused by the weak fighter's attempts to stop me, but in the end they failed and were kept prisoner by me. I knew they couldn't stop me from getting what I want. But one brave, silly, little princess, who was brave enough to face me, ran to my throne. I watched as her friends shouted and yelled at her to stop, but she ignored them and just kept running. I stared at the brave, little, weak princess as she ran. She had her blond hair tied up in a pony tail and he crown rested on the top of her head. She wore a light pink dress and pink heels. For some reason deep down inside of me I knew this single girl was the one who was powerful enough to stop me. Why? She was pure evil deep down, but at the same time she was innocent and good. She was the one I needed to destroy and keep my power. My thoughts were broken when the princess in pink arrived.

"My name is princess Peach, The ruler of the Mushroomy Kingdom! I have came here to stop you!" The princess shouted. I smiled sadistically at the pretty little princess. I then transformed into my human form and walked towards her. Her eyes widen as she witness me transform into those disgusting things called humans.

"Well princess do you actually think you can stop me?" I said with a evil grin on my face. She stood there with a light blush on her face. I reached out and softly touched her smooth cheek. She smacked my hand away and glared.

"Don't touch me." She growled as she pushed me away. I kept myself from falling and stared at her as she pulled a book of spells out. I stared at her and wondered where did she grab that from. I lost my train of thought when I heard her soft spoken voice chant out a mysterious language I have yet to know of. Then a bright flash of blue and white was all I saw last before I was transported into a dark place. It reminded me of a jail. I gripped my head in pain and fell to the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked down at my body only to noticed I was still in my pathetic human form. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I began to hear the small beautiful princess's voice repeat the curse in my head.

The princess P.O.V

I was able to slip through my friends and run up the stairs that lead to Tabuu's thrown. I could hear the pleas of my friends but I ignored them and kept on running. I will prove to everyone I'm not weak. I'm not some damsel in distressed. I stopped running when I reached him. He sat on his thrown smirking at me.

"My name is Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroomy Kingdom! I have came here to stop you!" I shouted fearlessly at the subspace creature, who was sitting on his thrown. He stood up and slowly began to walk towards me. He began to morph into a normal human. His eyes glowed blue and his hair was a mixture of blue and purple. He wore a plain light blue shirt and black slacks. He smirked as my eyes widen from his sudden transformation.

"Well princess do you actually think you can stop me?" He said with an evil grin. He slowly reached out and gently stroked my cheek. I pushed him away as my face turned red.

"Don't touch me." I growled as I pulled out a small book I kept hidden in my dress. I quickly skimmed through it before he could attack me. I began to spoken in an ancient language. My eyes glowed a slight blue as a light surrounded the so called most powerful being in the entire universe. Once the light vanished, I fell to the floor exhaustively.

"Princess!" I looked up when I heard that familiar male voice. I smiled when I saw my hero approach. I tried to speak but no words came out. He notice this then gently picked me up and carried me bridal style towards the other fighters. I closed my eyes and thought what I had did to myself. I cursed my entire family to carry on this curse. Weeks after that day, I stood in front of my mirror and stared at my dragon seal on my shoulder. The very seal that kept Tabuu trapped inside of me. I laughed then covered it before I left my room to search for my hero.

Normal P.O.V.

Days passed, then weeks, then months, then years, then decades past since that war. Every time another princess was born Tabuu would try to escape, but as usual he failed miserably. 10,000 years past and Tabuu was about to finally gave up. well that was until he was placed into another princess that was named after her ancestor that trapped him. She looked like an exact replica of the princess. Her soft curls of her blond hair. Her beautiful baby blue eyes and lush plump lips. She was beautiful. She was more beautiful than her ancestor that had cursed him and her family. She was the perfect example of innocent to everyone, but him. He knew this girl had great power and evil in her, but she was just to damn sweet and innocent to realize it. He knew this was the girl he had waited for. This was the girl who would help him with world domination. She, Peach Toadstool, was the one he waited for. The one who would help him capture and rule the universe. The one had chosen.

* * *

Please review :)

_**~Rose The Daughter Of A Demon**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl in School  
**

**Peach's P.O.V.**

"Toadsworth, do I _really_ have to go to this fighting school?" I asked politely with a sweet smile.

"Yes Princess. You must attend this school because you need to know how to control your temper and not listen to everything _it_ has to say." Toadsworth responded plainly. I frowned and looked out the window of the limo.

"It's very rude of you to call Tabuu '_it'_ you know." I said as I rolled my baby blue eyes.

"You named that thing in you?" Toadsworth growled. My eyes widened slightly from his sudden aggression, but I composed myself before he noticed.

"I didn't him, he told me it was Tabuu. And Toadsworth please stop being rude to him. He can hear every word you are saying." Before he could say a thing, the limo screeched to a stop in front of a high school called 'Smash High'. I smiled happily knowing I was saved from hearing Taodsworth's long preaches.

"Well here we are Smash High. Please Princess be on your best behavior and do not listen to him again. I don't need to receive a phone saying you did something inappropriate." Toadsworth sighed in defeat.

"I can't promise you anything." I said sticking my tongue at him, "Bye see you after school." I quickly ran out of the limo faster than you can blink and entered the high school. Once I walked through those doors, everyone's attention was on me. I felt nervous as I slowly walked past the other students. I heard them whispering things about me already. I ignored their words and walked into the main office. I saw a man with neat white hair, who had to be only in his twenties, dress in a black suit wearing white gloves and a bluish purple thing around his neck. The man had exit the door with the word 'Principle' on it. He looked up from the papers in his hands and smiled in my direction..

"Hello there you must be the new student. Please follow me." He stated kindly and reenter the door. I followed him and enter the small office. He motioned me to sit. I pulled the chair out and sat down in front of his desk.

"Hello I am P..." before I was able to finish my sentence, the secretary rudely interrupted me by dragging in a boy wearing a red shirt with a red mushroom on it that said 'Grow up', blue jeans, and a red cap with a 'M' on it and a some sort of over grown turtle with red spiky hair. I knew I was going to be ignored so I kept quiet and watch the boys and the principle.

"What did you two do this time?" Shouted the principle.

"Wasn't my fault. It was Bowser who started it!" Shouted the teenage boy while pointing his finger at 'Bowser'.

"Hell no. That's a lie. You were the one who started the fight Mario!" 'Bowser' shouted at 'Mario'. I put my hand to my mouth and softly laughed. Suddenly everything became quiet. I froze when I notice Mario, Bowser and the principle staring at me.

"Sorry." I said softly as I blushed from embarrassment. The principle looked at the two and told them to take a seat next to me.

"Please forgive the interruption. My name is Master Hand, as you know I'm the principle." He said kindly, "I'll be right back to get your schedule okay?" I just nodded and watched him leave the room. I noticed the two guys were staring at me. I began to fidget a bit before a wave of anger shot right through me.

"What the hell are you two morons staring at?" I shouted uncharacteristically at the two. A glass could be heard in the background shattering. I froze from my sudden outburst. Luckily t principle came in before the boys could react.

"Well here is your schedule" Master hand said as he handed me my schedule. I grabbed it faster than you could blink and ran out of the room afraid of what the two boys might say. I slowed down and began to walk in the direction of my assigned locker.

"HEY NEW GIRL WAIT UP!" I turned around to see the teenage boy, I think his name was Mario, running towards me. I stood still and waited for him to catch up.

"Hi." I said with a smile. The boy just looked at me and blushed.

"Um hey I'm.."

"Mario. I heard it when you were fighting with the.. uh.." I rubbed the back of my neck trying to think of the name of the giant over grown turtle thing.

"Oh Bowser." Mario's face was filled with disgust when he said his name. I just giggled from the look on his face. Mario looked at me surprised and blushed again. "So what class do you have, miss?"

"I have History with Crazy hand, Mario. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peach Toadstool." I said with a bright smile. Mario just returned the smile.

"It's a pleasure of meeting a pretty girl like yourself. Do you want me to escort you to your class? I have the same class to if you don't mind." Mario suggested. I giggled at his cuteness and nodded. He stuck out his arm and I gladly joined my arm with his as he lead me to my class. I smiled at Mario as he opened the door to the class. I walked in to see a guy that could be a twin of the principle. The man, who had to be in his early thirties, had shaggy long white hair with black streaks. He wore a plain black button up shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Mario just walked past me and took a seat next to a familiar brunette. She wore a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black mini skirt. She wore too much makeup. I frowned slightly then looked back at the teacher.

"Ah Hello you must be the new girl." the man said as he rolled his eyes. "My name is Crazy hand. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Peach." I said nervously as a light blush came across my face. I looked around nervously as everyone's eyes were on me.

"hmph Well Miss Peach please take a seat next to Luigi. Luigi raise your hand so she knows who you are." I looked up and saw a boy raise his hand up slowly. He wore similar clothes to Mario except they are green and not red. He was slightly thinner that Mario and he looked a bit taller than him. I smiled at him as I made my way to the boy name Luigi. I was halfway there when I abruptly hit the floor hard. I heard a girl laughing then the other students joined in. I felt like crying and yet at the same time I was pissed. I looked up to see Luigi holding his hand out for me to grab. I shyly grabbed it and he helped me up. Everyone, beside Luigi, was still laughing even as i took my seat next to Luigi.

"Shut up class or else you're all getting detention!" Crazy Hand shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and settled down when they heard him shout.

* * *

What did you think? Please Review

~Rose


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friend, Bad News, and A New Enemy?  
**

**Peach's P.O.V.**

"hmph Well Miss Peach please take a seat next to Luigi. Luigi raise your hand so she knows who you are." I looked up and saw a boy raise his hand up slowly. He wore similar clothes to Mario except they are green and not red. He was slightly thinner that Mario and he looked a bit taller than him. I smiled at him as I made my way to the boy name Luigi. I was halfway there when I abruptly hit the floor hard. I heard a girl laughing then the other students joined in. I felt like crying and yet at the same time I was pissed. I looked up to see Luigi holding his hand out for me to grab. I shyly grabbed it and he helped me up. Everyone, beside Luigi, was still laughing even as i took my seat next to Luigi.

"Shut up class or else you're all getting detention!" Crazy Hand shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and settled down when they heard him shout.

"Are you-a okay?" I heard someone ask me. I turned and looked at Luigi.

"Yes thank you for asking." I whispered low enough for him to hear me. He smiled and looked at Crazy Hand as he lecture the class on the history of the Subspace realm.

_'Ah my pretty little princess! How are you today hmm?'_ I internally groaned from hearing his voice.

'I'm fine. Thanks for asking please try not to bug me while I'm trying to learn.' I heard him scoff. I mentally growled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

Luigi's P.O.V

"Are you-a okay?" I asked the new blond girl, who I had helped after Pauline had tripped her. I swear sometimes I hate Mario's stupid girlfriend.

"Yes thank you for asking." I heard her whispered. I smiled at her then slowly turned my attention back to the teacher so I wouldn't get introuble. I felt something hit my head. I looked and saw a paper ball on my desk. I looked around and meet eyes with Mario. He gave me a dirty look and turned his attention to his slutty girlfriend. I slowly opened the crumpled up paper ball and read the note.

Hey Luigi keep away from Peach or else got it bro.

~Mario

I recrumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket ignoring what my brother had wrote to me. I could feel the hateful rays of the death glare my brother was sending me but I didn't care at the moment. Now that I found what makes Mario tick, I will be able to blackmail him.

* * *

Peach's P.O.V.

I yawned and looked down at the history book in front of me. I flipped the pages boredly then stopped when I flipped to the page with a picture of a weird looking holographic man. I froze when my eyes landed on his name… Tabuu.

'TABUU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HISTORY BOOK!'

'My dear princess there is a thing called reading. I'm sure you heard of it.'

'Thats not a nice thing to say Tabuu that really hurt my feelings.'

'Eh sorry my dearest princess I didn't mean to make you upset please forgive me._'  
_

'I don't know how am I sure that you won't hurt me again?'

_'I promise my dearest I won't hurt you.'_

_'Uh. Okay fine I forgive you this time. Please just leave me be I have to listen to the teacher.'_

After I had requested that, Tabuu surprisingly was quiet. I smiled happily then relaxed.

"Miss Toadstool Please report to the office. Miss Toadstool to the office thank you." The voice from the intercom announced just as I was getting comfortable.

"Peach you heard the lady. Pack up your belongings and head to the office. Luigi will you please escort her to the office and take your stuff with you for your next class." Crazy Hand commanded. I quickly packed my stuff and left while following Luigi. We both remained quiet for some reason. Finally I had enough of the silence.

"Luigi. Are we friends?" I asked quietly hoping he would say yes. You see I don't really make a lot of friends due to my 'illness', as Toadsworth calls it. I randomly become angry for no at certain times.

"Yes. If-a you want-a be friends." I smiled at him happily before nodding. The only reason I was requested to the office was because of a phone call from Toadsworth. He warned me about the consequences from listening to 'it' again. When he finished I hanged up and met up with Luigi outside of the office, where her waited for me. As we walked through the hallway to our next class, a brunette pushed me to the floor and glared at Luigi.

"Hey that was not nice of you." I said the the girl. She just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever loser." she growled.

"Hey you don't have to be a bitch to me. You don't even know me!" I bravely stated.

"Hmph whatever just stay away from Mario, newbie or else." was all she said as she purposedly stepped on my hand and pushed Luigi onto the floor next to me. She frowned then walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Ouch that hurt." I whined as I held my hand. Luigi stood up and helped me up.

"I'm-a sorry about-a her. She-a is-a bitch-a to every girl-a Mario is-a seen with." Luigi apologized. I hugged the boy and smiled.

"It's ok, Luigi. She can do anything she wants to me and I won't care." I responded, " Come on let's go to our next class."

* * *

What did you think? Please Review

~Rose


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:****** I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

**Peach's POV**

Luigi had escorted me to our second period, which was combat practice with Gannondorf, after our run in with the brunette from hell. I looked around the gym to see no one, including me, was dressed for combat practice.

"Uh Luigi why isn't anyone dressed for class?" I asked politely. Luigi just shyly smiled at me.

"You're combat-a clothes appear when-a you step-a onto the stage. It basically changes you-a into what you-a are accustom to in clothing for-a fighting." Luigi explained to me. I just nodded and looked around the gym. I spotted a familiar boy. Mario was walking towards us. I felt my face heat up when I looked at him.

"Hey-a Peach and-a Luigi." Mario said as he stopped in front of us.

"Hi Mario." I said shyly. Luigi just nodded at him instead of saying anything.

"So Peach I was-a wondering maybe we-a could spar this-a period. I mean-a if you-a are up to it-a." Mario suggested.

'Princess he's indirectly asking you to fight him! Accept and we could show him our power! I want you to rip him apart!' Tabuu screamed in her head. I just nodded and watched Mario smile and take off towards the gym teacher.

"Okay class today I'll pick two people to do a quick match. The winner gets a free week off from combat practice and the loser gets nothing." said the teacher, who's name is Gannondorf. "And the first two fighters are Mario and Peach. Will you two please step onto the area so we can begin."

I looked Luigi in fear before making my way to the area for our match to begin. I saw Mario step onto the area and his uniform changed into blue overalls with a red shirt under it. Her wore his red hat with the 'M' on it, white gloves, and brown shoes. I stepped onto the area slowly and afraid of what I had to wear. My normal white button up blouse and navy blue skirt changed into a pink dress as my shoes changed into pink heels. I also noticed my earrings changed to big blue pearls and white gloves appeared on my hands. I felt a heavy object on my head. I slowly reached up and touched a crown! I heard snickers and laughter emerging from the crowd of students when they saw me in my pink dress.

"Nice-a dress, Princess." Mario teased. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Thanks." I replied as I took a fighting stance. I felt so embarrassed fighting in a dress and heels.

'Don't worry he is not as powerful as he seems, my dear. Drop the stance and use our instincts. I'll boost your power, my dear.' Tabuu whispered in my head. I nodded and stood up normally.

"You-a can't forfeit a match-a Peach." Mario stated as he looked at me in shock. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

**Tabuu's P.O.V. in Peach's body**

Once my dear princess dropped her guard and allowed me to take control. I stared at the peasant infront of me and sneered.

"This battle will be over quickly, Mario." I stated, in Peach's voice. The peasant just smirked at me.

"Bring-a it, princess. I won't-a go-a easy on-a you." He stated with a proud smirk on his face.

"Neither will I." I replied back as I casually stood.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

Why is she standing so casually? I just shook my head and dropped into my fighting stance. She is not going to intimidate me just because she looks so calm.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Gannondorf shouted indicating that the fight started. I ran at Peach and swung at her. She vanished when I hit her. What just happened?

"Boo." I turned only to become face to face with a frying pan. I looked up at Peach. I could have sworn her eyes just flashed a different color. I flew backwards and almost off the arena. I caught myself before I could fall. Peach stood on the other side of the arena smiling at me. I jumped back up and sprinted towards her and attempted to hit her again. This time she pulled out a short little man with a mushroom cap on and when I had hit it, blue poison was spat out at me. I hadn't even inflicted a percent of damage on her yet.

"Give up yet, Mario." She grinned as her words were laced with bitterness. Maybe fighting this new girl wasn't the best option.

"Never, princess." I challenged. She sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to do things the hard way." She muttered as she dropped into a fighting stance. With a blink of an eye she vanished once again. I paid close attention to my surroundings hoping I could predict her next move. Then I saw a sharp blade go through my stomach and yank me off the stage. Strangely it didn't cause me any pain. And there floating on the right side of the stage holding onto the other end of the chain was Peach herself. She began to swing me around before slamming me into the ground. The moment I made impact with the ground, I went flying off the stage.

I knew our fighting session was over. But I didn't bother to move, I was defeated for the first time by a girl! I laid on my back in pain. She only attacked three times and was able to defeat me. I doubted her ability.

"Don't worry Mario. You win some you lose some." I heard a soft feminine voice say. I look up to see my girlfriend, Pauline. The only reason we even began dating in the first place was because Pauline wanted to get Link jealous. Of course it backfired on her since Link didn't even cared that much since he was dating Zelda.

"Yeah." I muttered as I dusted myself off.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

"Great-a job, Peach!" I heard Luigi say. I blinked a couple of times before smiling at him.

"I'm taking that as a sign that I had won." I giggled. Luckily my fighting dress disappeared leaving me back into my outfit I was wearing when I got to school.

'Bravo my sweet princess. We did well.' Tabuu chuckled. My smile grew more from hearing him.

"Yeah. You-a are the first-a girl to-a beat Mario! Besides-a Samus." Luigi happily exclaimed. I let out a little screech of happiness and hugged Luigi tightly.

"I feel so happy that I had won!" I couldn't feel any happier. Luigi chuckled and smiled at me.

"Peachy?" I heard a smooth deep voice call from behind me. I turned around and gasped.

* * *

Please review!

~Rose


End file.
